Entre Copas y secretos
by meztli201
Summary: Las cosas que puedes decir en un bar pueden cambiar tú destino Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio "¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?" del foro "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes de Rumiko TaKashi.**

**Capítulo 1: Conociéndonos **

Eran ya las 12 de la noche en el bar Shikon, todos los asistentes allí se encontraban en varias situaciones unos ya con demasiado ebrios, mientras que otros se retiraban a pasar la noche con algún extraño, pero en la barra se encontraba una mujer de extraña cabellera plateada, ojos dorados, vestida de un top morado con extraños garabatos de color blanco, una minifalda de color negro y para completar unos tacones negros de 10 centímetros, muchos dirían que tenía varios hombres a sus espaldas.

-Ey, ¿te sirvo algo más? –preguntó la bartender, una chica de cabello negro recogido con una banda de color amarillo, vestida de una playera ajustada blanca que decía `I am your girl´.

-Sí, un Blood Mary y un Orgasmo –dijo la mujer con voz autoritaria.

-Bien, debió ser alguien horrible para pedir sangre y orgasmo al mismo tiempo –comentó la bartender.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, limítate a servirme lo que te he pedido –dijo la mujer fríamente.

-Ok, saliendo un Blood Mary y un Orgasmo –empezó a mezclar los ingredientes con maestría de los años de experiencia –por cierto mi nombre es Eri, es un gusto –se presentó mientras servía las bebidas.

La mujer, simplemente se limitó a beber de un solo trago, esperando que con ello los recuerdos se fueran o por lo menos ya no sentir pesadumbre sobre ellos.

Varias veces se acercaron a esta mujer, preguntando si quería una copa o algo para aliviar el rato, a lo cual les respondía con un no rotundo o simplemente se disponía de unos cuantos que la invitaban a bailar, no obstante si querían propasarse sólo bastaba una mirada gélida y los tenía huyendo como perros asustados, cuando pasaron varias copas.

-Mi nombre es Irasue –dijo por fin.

-Oh, pues es un gusto, y qué te trae por estos rumbos, me he dado cuenta que no es para coquetear con los clientes –comentó mirando a uno de los que esta Irasue había rechazado.

-Ellos no tienen lo que busco –

-Y qué ocurrió para que andes por aquí –preguntó cautelosamente Eri.

-Digamos un mal de amor –empezó Irasue –un día mi amado Taisho se enamoró de otra y a mi me dejó abandonada con un niño.

-Y no lo demandaste, debe hacerse cargo del niño –se embraveció.

-Descuida, él se hace cargo de los gastos de mi niño Sesshomaru, aunque él ya sea un adulto –dijo con aún su actitud fría.

-Entiendo, es decir, tú resultaste ser el plato de segunda mesa–

-Algo así, pero siempre fue así, su amor resulto de lo más extraño- sonrió levemente –se enamoró de una mujer de poca clase y sin ningún futuro.

-Creo que en el amor nadie manda –

-Tal vez sea cierto, aunque me muestre indiferente con estos asuntos aún duele saber que yo siempre seré la ex amante y nada más.

-Es curioso todo lo que me cuenta, pues a una amiga le sucedió casi lo mismo –comentó Eri, mientras limpiaba los vasos –sólo que fue al revés ella resulto ser el plato de segunda mesa.

-Los hombres son seres que no saben más que palabras vacías, sin nigún sentido- tomó nuevamente su copa y se la tomó de un solo trago –si algún día te enamoras nunca dejes que sea un ser humano común y corriente.

Esto dejó a Eri algo confundida, por lo que decidió irse a servir el resto de la clientela, en tanto Irasue la observaba a través de su copa, preguntándose por qué se le saldría tanto la lengua.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Secretos revelados**

Personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takashi

Ya había bebido demasiado la señora Irasue, se había quedado dormida y necesitaban cerrar por el día de hoy el bar.

-Señora Irasue, despierte –la moví un poco tratando de reanimarla, pero sólo recibí un solo quejido, aunque a verla abrir sus ojos suspiré –no es por molestarla debemos cerrar y debe regresar a su casa.

-¡Eriii!, por qué hay varias acaso son tus gemelas –preguntó tambaleante, trató de levantarse, no obstante cuando colocó un pie en el suelo casi se cae, afortunadamente la pude sostener, no por nada estaba bien entrenada para dar frente a este tipo de situaciones.

-Uhmmm… será mejor llevarte a algún lugar donde pueda descansar –susurré, a la par pensaba que al único sitio donde podía llevarla sería a mi departamento, al fin y al cabo la señora Irasue no podría caminar a su propia casa sin acabar malherida.

Tras varios pasos y una que otra caída pude llegar a mi departamento, dejando a la señora Irasue en el baño vomitando todo el alcohol acumulado, por eso fui a la cocina a preparar una porción de comida, por lo menos así esperaba que le asentara el estómago a la señora Irasue.

-Veamos señora Irasue beba esto –le dije mientras sostenía un vaso con un elixir rojo-anaranjado, en cuanto lo bebió se escuchó un leve eructo.

-Niña, basta por el momento de formalismos dime sólo Irasue –dijo cuando termino de beber el resto del líquido.

-Bien Irasue, por esta noche puede quedarse a dormir en mi cuarto, yo estaré en la sala por cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca –dicho esto me retiré.

En cuanto se fue Eri, Irasue se quedo mirando el cuarto, no era tan de su categoría pero al menos no estaría afuera sin saber nada, las revistas pagarían mucho por una foto de la gran Irasue dueña de varios teatros de todo Japón, muchos la conocían, y cual fue sus sorpresa al encontrarse con esta niña incapaz de reconocerla.

Mientras observaba a su alrededor se percató de un papel, al parecer se trataba de un reconocimiento el cual decía "Por la mejor interpretación de Christine Daaé a Eri Masuda".

-Al parecer esta niña tiene talento, sería lo que necesito para mi siguiente estrenó–murmuró con una sonrisa entre los labios.

La mañana siguiente fue algo rara, Eri fue a ver si a Irasue se le ofrecía algo, cual fue su sorpresa el encontrar el cuarto ordenado y sólo un pedazo de papel en la mesilla de noche.

-Quizás se sintió mejor, me alegro –se acercó a recoger la pequeña nota, escrita con perfecta caligrafía.

`A la señorita Eri, le agradezco por su hospitalidad, por lo cual le debo un favor, vaya a verme en la dirección anexa a la nota a las 13:30 en punto. PD. Llevé un libreto de la obra Pecopon. Atentamente Irasue InuKimi ´

Sólo con leer el apellido, sintió como su mundo cambiaba rápidamente, siempre había soñado con ser parte de las producciones de la gran InuKimi, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba y terminó trabajando en el bar Shikon.

Observé el reloj y ya eran las 12 de la tarde, tenía el tiempo justo para prepararse, afortunadamente había interpretado la obra Pecopon en la secundaria y se sabía todos los papeles de memoria.

Ese mismo día se cumplieron varios sueños, quien diría que varias copas y una conversación se entablaría un gran negocio en la cadena de espectáculos, pues después de unas cuantas interpretaciones la obra Pecopon se convirtió en un éxito de muchas temporadas.

Irasue seguía soltera, pero ya no recurría a las copas para tragar sus penas, en tanto Eri se estaba viendo con un compañero de la obra y estaban planeando salir juntos, todos en su lugar.

**Fin ¿?**

**Epílogo de Irasue**

Después de varias representaciones y giras, me sentía un tanto agotada, aunque siempre tenía un momento para pasar con su hijo Sesshomaru, enseñándole todo lo que podía del mundo humano, pues lo que pocos sabían era el hecho de ser una demonio perro de gran poder, esa es la razón por la cual no la reconocían y por el cual cada cierto tiempo debía encontrar a alguien de su confianza para que fuera su estelar y ayudante en el mundo humano; en está ocasión resultó ser Eri, pero como era de esperarse ella se agotaría.

-Ni modo, así es la vida humana –se dijo mientras se elevaba hacía el cielo con una luna en su frente – aunque he de admitir que ese día cuando estuve en ese bar me pareció que no era tan malo dejarse llevar por una parte de humanidad.

**FINITO**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya ven resulto una Irasue indiferente, demonio y más amable en cierto sentido.**


End file.
